Choice
by crystallized cherry
Summary: Maju ke gerbang baru, atau kembali ke gerbang lama? Semua terdengar berat bagi Sakura, dan dia hanya bisa berdoa di sebuah bukit kecil berharap ada jawaban yang bisa membimbingnya ke gerbang terbaik. / AU / specially written for kak nta-unintended /


.

* * *

.

**CHOICE**

_specially written for nta-unintended_

.

_Naruto belongs to __Masashi Kishimoto__. I take no profit of this and all the characters inside. All of the purpose for making this is just for fun and entertaining._

Hyuuga Neji/Haruno Sakura, Uchiha Sasuke, T, Romance/Spiritual

© kazuka, december 21st, 2013

.

.

_"Maju ke gerbang baru, atau kembali ke gerbang lama? Semua terdengar berat bagi Sakura, dan dia hanya bisa berdoa di sebuah bukit kecil berharap ada jawaban yang bisa membimbingnya ke gerbang terbaik."_

.

.

Sebenarnya Haruno Sakura benci dengan pilihan.

Tapi, hidup itu penuh dengan hal-hal yang harus dipilah dan diambil mana yang terbaik. Alias, kau memang harus memilih. Sebab kehidupan banyak cabangnya. Kau harus mempertimbangkan mana yang sekiranya memberi lebih banyak kebaikan untukmu plus membuatmu lebih bahagia.

Jadi, mau tidak mau Sakura harus melakukan pilihan kalau ia mau terus bertahan hidup. Ya 'kan?

Sayangnya ... untuk pilihan yang satu ini, Sakura belum bisa memutuskan.

Sakura menaruh tangannya di gagang pintu. Keraguan masih melingkupi hatinya hingga ia belum memutuskan untuk memutar gagang itu atau berbalik pulang.

_Masuk, tidak. Masuk, tidak._

Ia menggigit ujung bibirnya sebab masih terlalu bingung untuk memilih. Ini bukan masalah sederhana. Tidak segampang membalikkan telapak tangan, tidak semudah menarik dan menghembuskan nafas bagi orang-orang sehat.

_Masuk, tidak. Masuk, tidak._

Pertanyaan itu diajukan lagi oleh pikirannya yang juga belum bisa mencerna mana jawaban yang terbaik untuk pilihan rumit ini.

Sakura memejamkan matanya rapat-rapat. Tarikan nafas panjang terdengar. Sambil berpikir, wajah seseorang terbayang di otaknya.

"Uh ..." Sakura kemudian menarik tangannya dari gagang bundar tersebut, kemudian berputar pada tumitnya untuk kembali berjalan menyusuri koridor, menjauhi ruangan yang tadi sempat ingin ditujunya. _Heels_ sepatu abu-abunya beradu keras dengan lantai hingga terdengar bunyi yang cukup nyaring dengan interval yang rapat-rapat, tanda bahwa ia melangkah dengan terburu-buru.

Sakura tahu dia bodoh; dia memilih lari ketimbang memikirkan tentang pilihan itu lebih jauh lagi. Tapi beginilah adanya, ia belum bisa mengambil satu yang paling tepat.

**.**

**xxx**

**.**

Sakura menangkupkan tangannya dan memejamkan mata rapat-rapat, rapalan doa terucap dalam hatinya.

Setelah cukup lama, barulah ia membuka matanya dan pemandangan kuil itu kembali terlihat olehnya. Ia merenung—matanya memandangi lonceng kuil yang besar namun pikirannya jauh melayang. Lagi-lagi tentang pilihan itu. Ia belum juga menemukan jawaban mana yang sebaiknya ia pilih—hatinya masih bimbang meski ia telah berdoa setulus yang ia bisa.

Mungkin memang belum waktunya untuk memutuskan? Mungkin Tuhan masih ingin membuatnya berpikir dan mendewasakan diri dengan cara bersabar—tidak gegabah dalam memilih?

Entahlah. Semuanya terlalu membingungkan.

Kemudian sakura menunduk. Menghembuskan nafas yang panjang.

"Kakak~"

Kedua alis Sakura terangkat.

"Kaaakak~"

Sakura menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri. Tidak ada orang lain. Hanya ada dirinya sendiri di sana. Berarti panggilan itu memang untuknya, 'kan?

Tapi siapa yang memanggil?

"Kakak! Aku di sini!"

Sakura terkesiap ketika kembali memandang ke depan. Rasanya ... tadi panggilannya dari arah yang jauh. Kenapa sang pemanggil tahu-tahu sudah ada di depannya saja?

Sakura perhatikan si pemanggil itu. Seorang anak perempuan kecil berkepang satu sedang membungkuk dan menatap wajahnya lekat-lekat.

"Kakak kenapa, sih? Dari tadi murung terus. Eh tunggu, tunggu, sepertinya aku kenal wajah kakak. Tunggu—dimana, ya?"

Dia ... melayang.

Kakinya tidak berpijak di bumi. Malah, jauh sekali dari lantai kuil. Dia benar-benar terbang! Sakura bahkan masih bisa melihat benda-benda yang berada di belakang gadis kecil itu—dengan kata lain, dia transparan!

"Ha-hantuuuu!"

Si gadis kecil melongo sebentar. Telunjuknya ia letakkan di dagu, menatap tanpa berkedip pada Sakura yang berlari begitu cepat meninggalkan kuil.

"Oh, iya. Aku 'kan memang terlihat seperti hantu ..."

**.**

**xxx**

**.**

Jadi ... masalah Sakura itu sebenarnya begini: antara berbalik ke belakang atau terus saja maju ke depan. Jika berbalik ke belakang; ia akan kembali pada seseorang yang telah memberinya banyak hal, dan ia akan mendapatkan kebahagiaan lama yang kadang dirindukannya. Tapi apabila ia terus maju ke depan, ia akan bersama-sama dengan seseorang yang begitu baik dan menawarkan beragam kebahagiaan yang ia belum tahu akan seperti apa—namun Sakura yakin bahwa janji orang itu bukanlah kepalsuan belaka.

Sakura memainkan pulpennya sambil memajang ekspresi bosan. Pekerjaan sedang tidak banyak dan itu membuatnya kembali terpikir pada masalahnya.

Ah, benar kata orang-orang. Kalau kita sedang sibuk, masalah bisa terlupakan begitu saja. Tapi, kalau sedang menganggur, semua masalah akan kembali memenuhi otak dan bisa membuat dongkol karena rasaya layak disamakan dengan rasa sakit gigi—berdenyut-denyut dan tidak mau diusir!

Tepat diatas puncak kebosanannya, ponsel Sakura berbunyi. Melihat nama pemanggilnya, raut wajahnya langsung menjadi cerah dan tanpa pikir panjang, segera ia angkat.

"Ya, Neji?"

Masalahnya terlupakan sebentar.

"_Aku ada _meeting_siang ini. Maaf, tidak bisa menemanimu istirahat siang."_

Meski orang itu sebenarnya adalah wujud masalah yang sedang Sakura hadapi.

"Yah ..." Sakura mengeluh sesaat. "Okelah, tidak apa-apa. Sukses untuk rapatnya, ya! Apa kau yang memimpin?"

"_Iya. Aku harus mempresentasikan pemecahan masalah saham di anak perusahaan di Australia, sekaligus memberi solusi untuk kekacauan neraca di perusahaan cabang di Kyoto."_

"Wow, sepertinya rumit. Baiklah, semangat untukmu! Semoga lancar, ya."

"_Terima kasih. Apa kau sedang banyak pekerjaan hari ini?"_

"Tidak juga. Aku sudah menyelesaikan laporan tadi pagi. Sekarang aku bingung apa yang harus dikerjakan."

"_Kalau begitu, lakukanlah apa yang kau sukai. Tapi jangan keluar dari kantor sebelum jam istirahat."_

"Oh, kau tidak memberi pekerjaan tambahan untukku? Apa ada transaksi yang harus kutangani sekarang? Atau membantu menyelesaikan laporanmu?"

Seulas senyum terbentuk di wajah lawan bicaranya. _"Kau kuberi waktu istirahat sekarang, karena kau sudah menyelesaikan pekerjaanmu lebih cepat. Selamat beristirahat."_

Punya atasan yang pada faktanya adalah kekasihmu itu juga menyenangkan rupanya—pikir Sakura. "Baik, terima kasih banyaaak!"

"_Hng, ya. Sama-sama. Kututup dulu."_

"Iya. Selamat bekerja."

"_Hm. Aku mencintaimu."_

Sakura tersenyum sebentar—namun senyuman itu berubah hampa beberapa detik kemudian. "Aku mencintaimu juga."

_Tut, tut, tut, tut._

"Haaah~" Sakura meletakkan kembali ponselnya ke atas meja. Hal inilah yang menjadikannya repot; pemuda itu teramat sangat baik padanya, dan seringkali membuat Sakura meluluh bahkan untuk hal-hal sederhana yang dilakukan padanya.

Sakura memutar kursinya, membuatnya menghadap pada jendela berukuran sedang yang membukakan panorama kota yang sedang bercuaca panas.

Ingatan pada Neji mau tak mau menawarkannya untuk terkenang kembali pada satu orang lain yang menjadi dilemanya yang satunya lagi.

"Sasuke-_kun_ ..."

**.**

**xxx**

**.**

_Ke kuil, tidak. Ke kuil, tidak._

Kenapa makin banyak pilihan yang harus Sakura pertimbangkan? Bahkan untuk hal sederhana begini; ia jadi bingung sendiri. Apa karena hatinya yang memang sedang bimbang, jadi untuk pilihan sederhana begini pun ia jadi tak bisa memutuskannya dengan cepat?

Tapi ... memang ia agak jera ke kuil karena pengalamannya tempo hari.

Hantu itu.

Ah, Sakura jadi merinding ketika mengingatnya. Apa dosa yang telah dia perbuat hingga didatangi oleh makhluk transparan itu?

Sayangnya, kuil itu sudah menjadi kuil tempat Sakura melarikan keluh-kesah serta harapan-harapannya sejak kecil sampai sekarang. Ia sudah terbiasa ke sana, rasanya kurang _sreg_ kalau ia pergi ke kuil lain karena ia tak terbiasa dengan suasananya.

Duh.

Ingin minta temani Neji, tapi Neji pasti sedang sibuk. Tapi apa kata Neji kalau ia minta temani bahkan hanya untuk ke kuil yang tak seberapa jauh dari kantor ini? Pemuda itu memang tak akan menrtawakannya dengan lantang, tapi ya tentu saja Sakura akan malu. Nanti dikira dia tidak dewasa, masih bocah, takut dengan hantu.

Heh, bukannya takut dengan yang seperti itu wajar? Banyak 'kan, yang sudah tua tapi masih suka parno sendiri dengan hal-hal gaib.

Dilema!

Sakura masih ragu, ia masih mempertimbangkannya seraya memain-mainkan ujung kunci mobilnya di permukaan meja kerjanya yang terbuat dari kaca.

Tapi ini 'kan masih siang ... tempo hari, saat ia ditemui oleh si makhluk gaib, hari telah sore menjelang malam. Wajar, ya?

Kesimpulan ini membuat Sakura tersenyum kecil, dan kemudian dengan yakin segera mengambil tasnya dan keluar dari ruang kerja, memanfaatkan waktu istirahat siang untuk pergi lagi ke kuil—untuk menenangkan diri sekaligus berdoa.

**.**

**.**

_Aku tidak tahu yang mana yang harus kupilih._

_Bohong kalau aku tidak rindu dengan saat-saat dahulu, waktu Sasuke-_kun _masih bersamaku. Apa aku salah kalau aku menerimanya kembali dan memutuskan Neji?_

_Tapi—Neji adalah orang yang benar-benar baik, pengertian, dan sangat sayang padaku. Dia pasti akan kecewa kalau aku memutuskannya cuma karena aku ingin kembali pada Sasuke-_kun_._

_Meski Sasuke-_kun _sekarang sedang sakit—_

"Kakak."

—_aku akan merawatnya. Aku akan mendampinginya sampai dia sembuh, karena aku yakin aku juga pasti bahagia jika bersamanya._

_Ta-ta-tapi ..._

"Kakaaak~"

_... Neji juga baik sekali. Aku yakin aku juga bisa bahagia jika bersama dia terus. Ayah ibuku sudah setuju dan keluarga Neji juga sudah mengenalku dengan baik. Lalu aku harus pilih yang mana?_

"Kakak!"

_Andaikan Sasuke_-kun _tidak memintaku untuk kembali padanya sebelum kecelakaan ini, mungkin aku tak akan sebingung ini ..._

"Ka-kaaaak!"

"Berisik! Aku sedang berdoa—"

Sakura terdiam sesaat. Hardikannya terputus di tengah jalan ketika ia baru menyadari kenyataan bahwa di sekelilingnya tidak ada orang lain selain dirinya. Sepi.

Matanya berkedip dengan cepat. Dan setelah kedipan yang kesekian, sosok perempuan kecil—yang tak berbeda dengan yang ditemuinya waktu itu—melayang-layang sambil bertolak pinggang di depannya.

"Khusuk sekali doanya. Untuk pacar, ya?"

"Pergiiii! Pergi kau!" Sakura berjalan mundur, dikeluarkannya sebuah plastik kecil dari saku _blazer_-nya, dan diambilnya sedikit-sedikit isinya untuk dilemparkan ke arah gadis mungil itu.

Dia bahkan sengaja membeli garam untuk antisipasi akan hal ini—saking parnonya.

"He-hentikan! Hei, aku bukan hantuu! Hei, kak, aku benci garam!" katanya sambil melayang panik, berusaha menjauhi lemparan Sakura.

"Pergi!" Sakura tampaknya tidak peduli dengan penuturan itu, ia menatap ngeri pada si perempuan kecil tersebut.

"Kakaaak! Aku bukan hantu! Aku malaikat!"

Sakura berhenti menaburkan garam sesaat. Ia termangu—tapi kemudian menjerit lagi: "Jangan ganggu aku! Aku tahu aku punya banyak kesalahan tapi tolong jangan buntuti aku!"

"Kakaaaak, aku malaikat! Nih, lihat!" ia memperlihatkan telapak tangan kanannya pada Sakura.

"... Hah?"

Gadis kecil itu terbang mendekat pada Sakura, dengan tangan masih terbuka untuk menampilkan simbol sepasang sayap pada telapak tangannya. Simbolnya menutupi bagian tengah telapak tangannya, dan kalau diperhatikan lekat-lekat, warnanya putih bersih.

"Ini tandaku. Aku malaikat pembawa berita, biasanya aku akan datang pada orang-orang yang akan diambil nyawanya, dan mengantarkan mereka ke dunia lain sesudah nyawanya dicabut."

Sakura kembali tertegun. Satu detik, dua detik, hingga kemudian ia bereaksi ...

"Jadi—aku akan mati sebentar lagi?!"

"Bu-bukaaan!" gadis tersebut menggeleng cepat dan melambai-lambaikan tangannya di udara. "Ceritanya cukup panjang. Aha, kak, kita ke ujung sana saja, yuk. Tidak enak pada kakak kalau harus mendengarkannya sambil berdiri dan panas-panasan begitu."

Sakura membiarkan anak itu melayang menuju sudut kuil lebih dulu darinya—dia masih berusaha menyadarkan dan menguatkan diri.

**.**

**.**

"Aku ... baru tahu kalau ada yang sejenis kau begini," lirik Sakura pada sosok yang melayang di sampingnya.

"Yaaa, sebenarnya aku tidak bisa dibilang malaikat seutuhnya juga, sih. Tugas kami cuma mengajak seseorang yang akan mati sebentar lagi lalu membawa mereka menyeberangi dunia setelah mati. Golongan kami akan memberitahu seseorang itu tentang waktu kematian mereka, dan mengikuti mereka hingga malaikat maut datang menjemput nyawa mereka."

"Oh begitu ..." angguk Sakura pelan. "Lalu sedang apa kau di sini? Bukannya kau seharusnya menjalankan tugasmu?" Sakura tertahan sesaat, "Jangan-jangan—orang itu aku?!"

"Duh kakaaak, sudah kubilang kakak itu bukan orangnya~" gadis itu menggeleng kemudian mencibir. "Aku di sini karena ... ya ... aku bosan. Aku tidak punya tempat singgah yang menyenangkan. Soalnya seseorang yang harusnya kuberitahu tentang kematiannya itu terus-terusan mengusir dan menolakku. Sepertinya dia belum mau mati."

"Ah, wajar ..." Sakura menatap lurus ke depan. "Wajar kalau manusia belum mau mati. Pasti dia punya utang atau janji pada seseorang yang harus ia tepati dulu."

"Iya, aku mengerti itu. Tapi ... yang namanya kematian seseorang, mana bisa ditunda lagi. Ya tidak, kak?"

Sakura memberi persetujuan dengan anggukan kepala lagi. Pembicaraan ini membuatnya jadi berpikir lebih jauh—bagaimana seandainya kalau orang yang seharusnya 'dijemput' itu adalah dirinya? Masih banyak yang harus ia kerjakan, masih banyak targetnya yang belum tercapai.

"Siang ini panas sekali, ya?" anak itu mengubah arah pembicaraan—mungkin ia menyadari perubahan raut wajah Sakura yang agak mengkhawatirkan.

Siang ... panas? Sakura buru-buru memastikan jam.

"Ah, jam istirahat siangku sudah hampir selesai!" ia berdiri dan mengalungkan tas pada bahunya. "Aku pulang dulu, ya."

"Iya, kak, hati-hati!"

Sakura sudah sampai pada tangga kuil yang terakhir, sebelum akhirnya berbalik lagi pada sang gadis kecil. "Hei, apa kau punya nama? Apa kau masih lama di sini?"

Haruno Sakura mulai berpikir bahwa mungkin gadis ini bisa menjadi tempat curhatnya tentang masalah yang sedang ia punyai. Hei, meski dia masih anak-anak, posisinya sebagai malaikat tentu saja membuatnya punya lebih banyak pengalaman soal kehidupan. Malah, mungkin bisa saja umurnya jauh lebih tua dari Sakura.

"Nama? Tentu saja punya!" gadis itu menjawab sambil tersenyum cerah. "Namaku Himawari. Hmmm, waktuku masih tersisa beberapa hari lagi, sih. Main-main ke sini ya kak! Aku kesepian!"

"Hihi, kalau aku tidak sibuk, ya~ _jaa_~"

"Tunggu!" cegah Himawari. "Nama kakak siapa? Kakak belum memperkenalkan diri."

"Aku Sakura. Haruno Sakura."

Himawari mengangguk dengan masih memajang senyuman manis. Dipantaunya langkah Sakura hingga gadis semampai itu sampai ke mobilnya dan kemudian melaju meninggalkan kuil.

"Tidak salah lagi. Pasti dia orangnya."

**.**

**xxx**

**.**

"_Kau belum menengoknya sama sekali cuma gara-gara kau takut?"_

"Duh, Ino, aku sedang di rumah sakit, tahu. Ini aku mau ke ruangannya. Aku akan menjenguknya kali ini."

"_Oke, oke, _well_, aku mengerti,"_Ino—sahabat Sakura—menghela sebentar, _"Tapi, aku tidak percaya kalau ternyata kau sama sekali belum menjenguk Sasuke. Heh, aku saja sudah menengoknya dua kali. Kau takut apa, sih?"_

"Err—hanya ... hanya takut. Kau ingat apa yang kuceritakan hari itu? Sehari sebelum kecelakaan Sasuke?"

"_Iya, ingat. Oooh—" _Ino menjentikkan jarinya, _"Jangan-jangan kau cuma takut kau akan jatuh cinta kembali padanya kalau kau menjenguknya. Heh, ternyata kua masih Sakura yang lama. Yang susah _move on_."_

"Tapi aku benar-benar tidak tega melihat wajahnya waktu dia minta balik lagi denganku, Ino ... andaikan dia tahu kalau aku sudah dengan Neji—mungkin semuanya tak akan jadi seperti ini ..."

"_Jadi kau jatuh cinta lagi padanya, begitu?"_

"Entahlah ... aku bingung. Aku sudah punya Neji yang bisa dibilang seperti malaikat ... tapi Sasuke adalah cinta pertamaku dan kami putus bukan karena masalah besar—cuma gara-gara dia belajar di luar negeri dan putusnya secara baik-baik. Saat dia minta kembali itu ... aku benar-benar tidak tahu harus bagaimana."

"_Sasuke sedang koma sekarang. Kecelakaannya parah sekali. Kau yakin ingin kembali padanya? Oke, aku tidak bermaksud apapun apalagi mendoakan yang tidak-tidak untuk Sasuke—tapi, bukankah kau sudah bahagia dengan Neji sekarang?"_

"Tapi ..."

"_Yah, aku mengerti kebimbanganmu. Tapi kau pikirkan perasaan Neji, tidak? Dia sangat mencintaimu, Sakura. ia pasti kecewa apalagi ketika dia tahu kalau kau kembali pada seseorang yang sedang sakit dan tidak pasti kapan bangunnya."_

"Aku sudah memperhitungkan itu, sih. Tapi jadinya malah tambah bingung—eh, sudah ya, kututup dulu, aku sudah sampai di depan kamar Sasuke. Nanti kutelepon lagi."

"_Oke. Sampai nanti."_

Sakura memasukkan ponselnya ke dalam tas, dan kembali mengembuskan nafas panjang ketika meletakkan tangannya di gagang pintu. Ia tidak boleh ragu lagi seperti hari itu. Ia harus lebih tegas.

Hm, mungkin saja kalau ia memberanikan diri menemui Sasuke begini, ia akan dapat 'pencerahan' untuk kebingungannya.

_Krek_.

Sakura mendorong pintu dengan gerak perlahan. Sudah terlihat punggung seseorang ketika daun pintu tersebut baru separuh terbuka.

Kakaknya Sasuke—Itachi—menungguinya sambil membaca sebuah buku.

"Selamat sore, Itachi-_niisan_."

Sakura dulu cukup akrab dengan Itachi—mustahil kalau laki-laki itu tidak mengenalinya.

Gadis itu menutup pintu kembali, bersamaan dengan menolehnya Itachi. "Oh, Sakura."

Sakura tersenyum sopan, kemudian mengambil posisi di tempat yang berseberangan dengan Itachi. "Maaf baru menjenguk sekarang. Aku ... sibuk."

Nona Haruno ini bersyukur bahwa Itachi tidak mengambil pendidikan psikologi—ia ingat bahwa Itachi adalah seorang penyukai sains—sebab jika iya, pasti kebohongannya telah terdeteksi.

"Tidak apa-apa," Itachi tersenyum tipis. "Kudengar, kau sudah jadi manajer, ya?"

"Hehe, manajer sub-bagian, _niisan_. Tidak sehebat itu, kok," Sakura melirik sebentar pada sosok Sasuke yang terbaring dengan berbagai macam selang dan alat tersambung pada tubuhnya. "Bagaimana keadaan Sasuke-_kun_?"

Itachi meletakkan buku tebalnya, kemudian turut menatap Sasuke, "Masih sama seperti yang sebelum-sebelumnya. Belum ada perubahan. Mungkin dokter akan mengadakan operasi sekali lagi."

"Oh ..." angguk Sakura, kehabisan kata-kata.

Sebab kalimat tak terlalu dibutuhkan untuk seseorang yang sedang koma begini, Sakura memutuskan untuk menyapa Sasuke dengan cara lain. Perlahan, ia sentuh lengan Sasuke yang bebas dari infus dan alat-alat lain—mencoba memberitahukan kehadirannya lewat sana.

"Kutinggal keluar sebentar," Itachi pamit, sepertinya mengerti akan suasana.

"I-iya ..."

_Sasuke-_kun—Sakura menyebut nama itu dalam hati.

Sakura ulurkan tangannya yang lain untuk menyentuh pipi Sasuke. Dingin. Seakan ia tidak punya nyawa lagi. Sakura meringis—ketika teringat kembali akan momen-momen dimasa lampau yang ia ukir bersama Sasuke.

_Tes, tes. Tes._

Air mata mulai jatuh.

"_Sakura ..."_

Sakura terkejut.

Kenapa bayang-bayang akan Neji muncul disaat-saat seperti ini?

Buru-buru ia tarik kedua tangannya. Dan dua pilihan berat kembali menghantui pikirannya, menari-nari seakan mengejek dirinya yang belum bisa memutuskan.

Ini sungguh menyakitkan; berdiri di antara dua simpang jalan yang sama-sama menawarkan cinta yang hatinya butuhkan.

**.**

**.**

Sakura menutup pintu tersebut. Akhirnya ia pulang setelah waktu besuk yang tak terlalu lama. Begitu Itachi kembali tadi, ia langsung pamit dengan alasan bahwa ia punya banyak pekerjaan yang harus dibereskan.

Ia harus lari kemana untuk mencari jawaban?

"Aaah, awas saja kalau kali ini dia mengusirku lagi. Mana ada orang yang datang untuk diusir."

Langkah Sakura berhenti.

"Himawari?" gumamnya. Lantai lima rumah sakit yang sepi ini membuatnya leluasa untuk mendeteksi suara-suara, yang pelan sekalipun.

Kembali ia berbalik ke depan ruangan Sasuke, berusaha memusatkan fokus indera pendengarannya untuk memastikan bahwa ia tidak berhalusinasi.

"Ayo, kau harus mendengar apa yang kukatakan hari ini!"

Rasa penasarannya telah naik sampai ke puncak. Ia ingin berbalik untuk mengintip tapi ... ragu.

Ruangan di sini 'kan banyak. Bisa saja itu berasal dari ruang lain selain ruang Sasuke—mungkin ada anak kecil yang kebetulan suaranya mirip dengan Himawari dan sedang bercengkerama di kamar rawat yang lain.

Oh—mungkin pikirannya yang kacau mempengaruhi beberapa inderanya. Mungkin ia cuma salah dengar. Rasanya ... tidak mungkin Himawari ada di sini.

Semoga saja—pikirnya.

**.**

**xxx**

**.**

"Apa kau mau kupromosikan menjadi manajer bagian produksi? Pengalamanmu di bagian sub-bagian produk untuk ekspor sudah banyak dan kau adalah perempuan yang cerdas."

"Hmmm, bagaimana, ya?" Sakura memutar-mutar cangkir _white coffee_ yang baru separuh diminumnya itu. "Aku masih menikmati posisi ini. Aku bisa ikut berkarya sekaligus santai menikmati pekerjaan. Aku ... takut akan lebih sibuk nanti, hahaha."

Neji cuma tersenyum mendapati jawaban Sakura yang berupa penolakan halus tersebut. "Ya sudah. Yang mana yang paling nyaman untukmu saja."

"Hihi, tapi terima kasih untuk tawarannya, Neji."

"Hm," Neji menatapnya sambil mempertahankan senyum, dan kemudian menyeruput minumannya dengan pelan—sementara matanya masih melekat pada Sakura.

Sakura balas tersenyum menyambut pandangan tersebut. Mata yang membuatnya tenang, menghadirkan suasana damai untuk perasaannya, sehingga senyuman bisa tanpa sadar terbentuk di bibirnya. Ya, ia rasanya ia dijanjikan seribu satu kedamaian serta masa depan yang bagus kalau terus bersama-sama orang ini. Sebuah pilihan yang tak salah juga jika ia ambil.

"Apa ada perkembangan keadaan Uchiha Sasuke?"

_DEG._

Serasa ada yang menyambar. Kenapa Neji menyebutkan nama itu?

"A-apa? Sa-Sasuke? Hmh—ma-maksudmu?"

Neji masih tersenyum, tapi caranya menatap sudah berbeda. "Dia salah satu pasien Hinata. Dia sedang koma karena kecelakaan, 'kan?"

Oh, Hinata. Adiknya Neji yang berprofesi sebagai dokter di rumah sakit tempat Sasuke dirawat. Bodohnya, Sakura baru mengingat hal tersebut.

Kini ia tak bisa berkutik lagi. Padahal, hal tentang Sasuke telah ia sembunyikan rapat-rapat dari Neji karena takut itu hanya akan menyakiti Neji. Ternyata? Pemuda ini malah mengetahuinya sendiri.

"Hinata melihatmu datang ke rumah sakit kemarin. Apa Hinata salah?"

"I-iya," angguk Sakura lemah, ia mulai menunduk dan menggigit bibirnya. "Aku datang ke rumah sakit kemarin."

"Kasihan sekali, ya, dia. Dia baru kembali dari luar negeri, 'kan?"

"Hn ..."

"Mungkin dia butuh seseorang untuk kembali membangkitkan semangat hidupnya, dan membangunkannya dari koma."

Sakura semakin tidak mengerti apa maksud dari pernyataan Neji yang keluar jauh dari topik awal mereka.

"Yah, sebelum ini kalian juga putusnya secara baik-baik, bukankah begitu?"

Wajar kalau Neji tahu tentang masa lalu Sakura—mereka terbuka satu sama lain tentang kisah lama mereka masing-masing agar tak ada yang perlu diperdebatkan dengan konyol hanya karena sesuatu yang ditutupi dari waktu lampau.

... Tapi tentu saja, soal ajakan Sasuke untuk kembali bersama itu masih ditutupi Sakura.

"Apa maksudmu, Neji? K-kau menyuruhku untuk—"

"Ah, maaf, maaf," Neji tersenyum hambar sambil membenarkan posisi duduknya dengan gestur gelisah, "Aku hanya terlalu takut kehilanganmu. Aku takut kau akan kembali pada Sasuke. Apalagi dengan keadaan Sasuke sekarang—dia pasti perlu seseorang yang ia cintai. Kalian cukup langgeng waktu itu, bukan? Kalian juga putus cuma karena dia harus belajar di luar negeri—"

"Cukup, Neji," sanggah Sakura. Gigitannya pada bibir merahnya menguat sebagai pertahanannya agar air matanya tidak jatuh begitu saja. "Dia ... dia masa laluku. Hentikan ini."

"Maaf," Neji meraih tangan Sakura, menggenggamnya dengan lembut namun penuh perasaan. "Sekali lagi ... aku cuma takut kalau-kalau keadaan ini membuat hubungan kita merenggang. Siapa tahu saja—"

"Kau ini bicara apa, sih? Hahaha~" Sakura tertawa—tak peduli bahwa ia terlihat konyol sekarang sebab ia sambil menyeka air matanya. "Lupakan itu. Kami sudah berakhir."

Senyuman Neji melembut. "Apapun itu, kembali padanya yang tengah sakit dan butuh dukungan—atau tetap bersamaku, terserah padamu. Aku hanya ingin kau bahagia."

"Aku tidak mengerti kenapa kau membawa topik ini, Neji."

"Kh," Neji seolah ingin tertawa. "Aku hanya terlalu takut, sudah kubilang begitu. Hinata bercerita padaku kalau kemarin ia melihatmu datang mengunjungi Uchiha Sasuke—mantan kekasihmu sendiri."

"Aku hanya menjenguknya. Aku menjenguk bukan berarti aku masih punya perasaan padanya, bukan? Sudahlah, Neji, kau tidak perlu khawatir," Sakura membalas genggaman tangan Neji. "Aku mencintaimu."

Ya, dia memang mencintai Neji.

... _Tapi masih menyisakan sedikit ruang untuk Sasuke._

**.**

**xxx**

**.**

"Kakak! Kakak!" Himawari melompat-lompat memanggil, dia sudah girang duluan bahkan ketika melihat Sakura baru turun dari mobilnya. Kuil yang sama kembali menjadi tujuan Sakura, jebakan dua pilihan masih membuatnya benar-benar pusing. "Cepat, kakak!"

Sakura tertawa kecil. Dia masih merasa ajaib, ketakutannya akan anak itu sudah hilang sepenuhnya—padahal, di awal pertemuan mereka dulu, dia ketakutan setengah mati. Bahkan sampai membawa garam untuk persiapan, saking takutnya. "Tunggu, Himawari. Sabar."

Himawari sepertinya tidak bisa menahan kesabarannya lagi. Dia melayang ke bawah, mendekati Sakura. Sakura pun berhenti di tengah-tengah anak tangga. "Kau tidak sabar sekali hari ini, ada apa?"

"Kita tidak punya waktu lagi, Kak. Ini harus segera disampaikan."

Kening Sakura berkerut. "Apanya yang disampaikan?"

"Tutup matamu, Kak!"

"Ha? Kenapa harus—"

"Tolong, tutup," Himawari memohon lagi. Beruntunglah dia, Sakura adalah tipe yang kurang tega untuk menolak permintaan orang lain, apalagi jika permintaan tersebut terucap dengan kalimat tulus yang mengiba. Dia lakukan seperti yang Himawari minta.

"Jangan dibuka sampai kusuruh, ya, Kak."

"Kau mau memberi kejutan untukku?"

Hening.

"Himawari?"

Hening lagi.

"Hei, jangan mengejekku."

Yang Sakura dengar kemudian adalah pantulan suaranya sendiri. Aneh—bukannya dia tadi berada di ruang terbuka?

"Maaf Himawari, karena kau tidak menjawab, kubuka mataku sekara—"

Rumah sakit! Sakura terkesiap. Jantungnya nyaris melompat keluar ketika dia sadar bahwa dia memang memijak lantai rumah sakit.

"Himawari, Himawari!" panggilnya setengah berbisik. Kaget, bingung dan takut bercampur jadi satu, membuatnya tidak bisa bersuara dengan benar. Ternyata, malaikat kecil itu benar-benar meninggalkannya. Sakura sudah akan menjelajah ke bagian lain lorong, namun terhenti begitu menyadari bahwa pintu yang ada di dekat tempat dia berdiri adalah ... pintu ruang rawat Sasuke.

Kenyataan ini dihubungkannya dengan apa yang dia dengar tempo hari di kamar Sasuke, tentang suara Himawari yang samar dan membicarakan hal yang tidak jelas. Apa semua ini ada hubungannya?

Tangan Sakura gemetar saat memegang knop pintu. Dia tahu pekerjaan Himawari, dan jika itu direlasikan dengan keadaan Sasuke sekarang ... tidak, dia tidak berani memikirkannya lebih jauh atau tangisnya akan segera pecah di sini, tanpa dia minta.

Tapi ... demi Tuhan—sebingung apapun dia sekarang akan sesuatu yang bernama pilihan, dia sama sekali tidak menginginkan kematian Sasuke! Dia tidak siap kehilangan satu orang yang pernah (dan masih) berharga untuknya. Jangan sekarang. Dia tidak yakin mampu menerimanya.

Berdiri saja di depan pintu tidak akan menyelesaikan masalah. Sakura, meski tak mantap benar, memutuskan untuk masuk. Melamun seperti ini hanya memperparah pikirannya saja.

"Halo ..."

"Sakura, kebetulan sekali," Itachi lagi yang ditemui Sakura. Dia sendirian. "Sedari tadi ... Sasuke menyebut namamu terus."

Air mata yang tadi masih bisa ditahan sekarang tumpah lagi. Sakura sadar, Ino benar. Dia adalah tipe yang susah sekali untuk bergerak dari moemen-momen yang terjadi di masa lalu. Dia masih teringat banyak hal indah bersama Sasuke. Dia masih senang mengenangnya. Dia masih ingin mengulanginya. Dia masih ingin menjalaninya lagi bersama Sasuke.

Dia masih cinta Sasuke.

Dihampirinya lelaki itu, disentuhnya lengan Sasuke yang tertutup baju putih polos. "Sasuke-_kun_, aku di sini."

Jari-jari Sasuke bergerak. Tangis Sakura semakin deras, dia sampai mendesis untuk menenangkan dirinya sendiri, tidak enak dilihat Itachi.

"Sa ... Sakura ..."

"Iya, Sasuke-_kun_, aku di sini," angguk Sakura sambil tersenyum haru.

Keajaiban terjadi selanjutnya. Mata Sasuke perlahan-lahan terbuka, dan dia seolah tahu keberadaan Sakura, lehernya langsung memutar ke arah kanan agar dia bisa memandang Sakura sepenuhnya. "Sakura ..."

Aneh; tangan Sasuke pun menyambar jemari Sakura, menggenggamnya. "Aku ... mencintaimu."

Sakura terduduk lemas di kursi yang kosong di samping tempat tidur Sasuke. Mata mereka yang beradu membuatnya tambah sendu. Hal-hal yang telah lalu seakan berkelebat di iris hitam Sasuke, Sakura seperti menonton kembali keindahan yang dia punya di masa lalu.

Hatinya semakin sulit memilih.

Apalagi ketika Sasuke menyebutkan namanya lagi, dan genggaman pada tangannya semakin mengerat.

Dia cuma bisa menangis.

**.**

**.**

Tapi ternyata itu panggilan _terakhir_ dari Sasuke untuknya.

**.**

**xxx**

**.**

Wajah Sakura semuram pakaian serba hitam yang dikenakannya. Hujan yang jatuh pada kaca mobil seakan pintar memainkan suasana agar tetap penuh rasa sedih. Sakura memandang titik-titik itu dengan mata kosong, pikirannya melayang.

"Kalau kau mencintai Sasuke—"

"Neji," panggil Sakura dengan nada datar. Dia berhenti menatap kaki-kaki hujan yang terjun pada kaca, ganti memandang Neji. "Tolong, jangan ungkit lagi hal itu."

"Maaf."

"Karena aku juga mencintaimu," air mata Sakura meleleh. "Kau tahu, kadang manusia dihadapkan pada dua perasaan yang sulit. Tapi ternyata pilihan yang kupunya hanyalah maju ke depan. Jadi, aku memang harus memilihmu agar aku tetap bahagia."

Neji tersenyum getir, "Ini hanya karena Sasuke telah pergi, bukan?" dia bertanya dengan hati-hati. Ini pertanyaan yang pahit untuknya, tapi dia merasa harus menanyakannya, karena ini berkaitan dengan masa depannya bersama Sakura. "Seandainya dia masih hidup, kau mungkin akan memilihnya."

"Berhenti mengandaikan segala hal yang tidak mungkin terjadi, Neji," Sakura tersenyum lemah, "Yang terjadi adalah ... dia pergi. Dan yang kupunya tinggal kau. Jadi aku memilihmu. Dan inilah pilihan yang ditakdirkan untukku. Kau."

Akhirnya senyum Neji bisa lebih indah. "Terima kasih ... sudah menyayangiku."

"Teriima kasih juga karena sudah mencintaiku, Neji. Kau pilihan terakhir hidupku."

Sakura hanya bisa _maju_. Dan ddia bersyukur karena telah bertemu Neji, seseorang yang membukakan gerbang baru untukunya.

(Dan dia menaruh segala kenangan bersama Sasuke di dalam hatinya, tetap membawanya ke dalam gerbang baru yang dibukakan Neji, karena memang masa lalu itu sesekali dibutuhkan untuk membuat masa depan lebih menyenangkan—dengan mengenangnya. Mengenang tak selalu menyakitkan, sebab dengan itu kita bisa mengerti, bahwa kita juga pernah dibahagiakan.)

**.**

**.**

**| e n d |**

* * *

**.**

A/N: Kak Yun maaf perwujudan rekuesnya lama sekali ya Q_Q bagian awalnya memang udah diketik dari lama, terus baru dilanjutin baru-baru ini. maaf juga kalau ternyata endingnya nggak sesuai dengan yang diingini DX tapi, semoga ini berkenan diterima, ya! o/

this is my first time writing nejisaku, and it's fun! maaf kalau ternyata endingnya begituan, soalnya aku lagi suka bikin ending yang rada ngegantung, pengen membiarkan pembaca berfantasi sendiri (?) soal penafsiran endingnya itu hehe. terima kasih sudah membacaaa~


End file.
